


My Dad has a License to Kill

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [55]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bullies, Children, Gen, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, School, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew picks up his baby sister from school, only to overhear some students mock her for having two dads. The two youngest Bond children attempt to have a heartfelt conversation about their family lives, only to realize that they have a wonderful family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dad has a License to Kill

**Author's Note:**

> "Meet The Bond’s story where one of the older kids pick up Charlie from school (she’s like 14 or so) and hear some kids teasing her about not having a mom. Add the sentence “Yeah, but I got a dad with a license to kill” for brownie points! Gracias! :)" —anon

Andrew should have known the moment Charmain made her way to his car that something was terribly wrong. For one, she wasn’t waving at any of her friends as she walked by them.

And secondly, Andrew could see a group of students yell after her. He didn’t hear all of what was said, but he did catch the word “faggot” and that was more than he needed to hear.

He waited for Charmain to get into the car and shut her door before he said anything, “Rough day?” He asked politely, starting the car.

Charmain shook her head, “Don’t start, Andy.” She grumbled, “I really hate some of the bastards I have to go to school with.”

“Times may change, Charlie, but there will be always be bastards we must deal with.”Andrew shook his head, adjusting his glasses, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” Charlie crossed her arms, slumping in the passenger’s seat, “I do not need your psychobabble. And don’t you dare try and analyze me!”

Andrew rolled his eyes as he drove down the road. Ever since he had begun his career in psychology, it had become somewhat of a joke in the family that he knew what made everyone crazy. While it was true, Andrew was quite adept in analyzing behaviors (his next step in education would be to gain his doctorate in Forensic or Behavioral Psychology), he didn’t _always_ analyze the conversations he had.

“I wouldn’t dare treat you as a patient, Charlie.” Andrew sighed, “I just wanted to know if you needed someone to talk to, you know, like brother and sister?”

Charmain sighed, “It’s fine Andy, I know they’re just being idiots.” She shook her head, “They don’t have any right to judge our family or Dad and Papa.”

Andrew nodded in agreement, “Of course.”

“I’d much rather have two dads who love each other than a mom and dad who are always fighting.” She continued, picking at the glitter nail polish on her hand, “Or a parent who was constantly having affairs…Papa’s missions don’t count, he _had_ to do those things…”

“I know that, Charlie,” Andrew nodded, “We are incredibly blessed to have the family that we do.”

“Hell yeah we are.” Charlie nodded, then frowned, “Did you just use your psychobullshit on me?”

“Charlie, it’s psychotherapy, not mind control.” Andrew chuckled, “And no, I did not. I had to deal with the same bullies when I was your age, so I honestly know what you’re going through. To be honest, you should pity those who can’t see beyond their own personal bubbles of reality.”

“Thank you, Dr. Bond.” Charmain laughed, putting her feet on the dashboard of the car.

Andrew swatted her feet, “Don’t do that, it’s dangerous.” He muttered, “And I’m not a doctor yet.”

“ _Yet._ ” Charmain pointed out, moving her feet, “And seriously, your professor needs to get over your age and realize you are more than capable of beginning your thesis for your doctorate.” She rolled her eyes, “Maybe you should just give him a nice lap dance or blow job to loosen him up.”

Andrew blushed bright red, “ _Charmain!_ Where is all this coming from?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Charmain shrugged, “Maybe a mixture of enjoying seeing you flustered and being exposed on a daily basis to morons who think sex is the answer to everything. Because _that’s_ normal.”

“Normal is an illusion, Charlie, remember that.” Andrew loosened his tie, working on calming his blush, “What’s normal for the spider is chaos for the fly.”

Charmain nodded, “That’s very deep…hold up,”  She looked at Andrew, “Did you just quote _The Addams Family_ in a semi-serious conversation?”

Andrew chuckled, “I couldn’t help it. I just came back from visiting the twins and Hamish, and I always get in this macabre mood when I visit them.”

“It’s the body parts Hamish has stored around the house, isn’t it?”

“Absolutely.”

There was a moment when neither sibling said anything. Then Charmain let out a long stream of giggles, “I fucking love our family. Who needs a mom and a dad when one of my dads can hack any system in the world and the other has a license to kill?”

 


End file.
